Lights
by Pharaohess163
Summary: One day, Ruka invites Sly over to Tops to do homework, and Rua isn't happy about it. But when the lights go out and Ruka leaves them alone, they realize that maybe they don't hate each other after all. Sort of.


I know I haven't posted on here a while, so I thought I would post something I just finished! It's not a pairing I usually write for, and this honestly started out as SlyxRuka, but xD Here we are.

* * *

"Why is he coming over again?"

"Rua, don't be rude."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Ruka gently shoved Rua and pouted. "We're working on homework together."

"Whatever."

"Rua-"

"Ruka, it's okay," Sly assured her. "I don't care what he thinks anyway."

"Hey!"

Ruka sighed and quickened her pace ahead of the two boys.

"Ruka, slow down!" She glared back at Rua and kept walking.

They continued to Tops in an awkward silence. Rua glanced to his left at Sly, whose hair had fallen in his eyes. _How can he even see where he's going?_

When they reached their apartment, Ruka finally spoke. "We can work out here in the living room, if that's okay," she offered. Sly nodded.

Rua looked at them before walking to his bedroom. He could do his homework (or the homework that he actually planned on doing) in there. Then he wouldn't have to deal with Sly being there.

Of course, he could still hear them talking. They were doing a project for their Trap card class, or something. He didn't really care. Rua loved Ruka, but could not for the life of him figure out why in the world she would want to be friends with Sly.

After half an hour, the talk from the living room quieted down. Rua could only hear muffled whispers. He moved closer to the doorway curiously, trying to hear more clearly. Not that he was spying on his sister and rival. He was just worried. He had to protect Ruka, especially from dumb boys.

Suddenly, the power went out. He heard Sly apologize quickly. Why was he apologizing?

Rua stepped out of his room. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. I'll go downstairs and ask the office what to do," Ruka offered. She touched Sly's shoulder lightly and headed towards the door, pulling her shoes on.

As soon as she closed the door, Rua turned to go back into his room. At least there were enough windows that they could see easily. Besides, he didn't want to be stuck alone with Sly. He paused when he heard quiet, pitiful noises that almost sounded like… crying?

He turned back and walked over to the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, of course I am." He rubbed under his eyes before resting them on his lap. "Don't you have something better to do than bother me?"

Rua almost turned back to his room at that. Did Sly even know how to not be rude?

The lights flickered a little and he realized what had happened. The whispers, the apologies, the loss of power, the crying.

"Are you a Psychic duelist?"

Sly froze. That was a yes then.

"You're not as dumb as I thought, Rua."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Don't pretend you're any better than I am."

Rua paused; he was right, wasn't he? He just wasn't as quick witted.

He sat down on the couch next to Sly awkwardly. "So, what happened with the lights?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Ruka was taking a long time to get back.

"My powers overreact a little when I'm stressed out," Sly finally mumbled. "I don't exactly like people knowing about it."

"I understand." Sly looked at him. "I mean, I don't have powers, but I was in the Arcadia Movement before it was destroyed. It was awful. I can't imagine being in there for longer than I was."

He put his hand over Sly's nervously, his cheeks turning red. Almost instantly Sly drew back, staring at the table in front of them.

"I'm sorry," Rua mumbled. Sorry for being a jerk, sorry for yelling at him, sorry for holding his hand.

"It's okay; it's not like I care what you think anyway."

Rua turned to retort, but was interrupted as Sly quickly leaned over and kissed his lips. Rua's face turned an even brighter shade of red as he pulled back.

"What was that for?!"

"You're not stellar at picking up on things, are you?"

Rua pouted and folded his arms, turning away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was a thank you."

Rua couldn't help but let out a tiny smile at that.

"You could have warned me first, idiot!"

"Whatever."

Rua shoved him playfully as the lights came back on. The front door opened and Ruka walked back in.

"They just needed to restart something I guess," she told them. "Sly, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"Good!" She walked over to them. "Rua, why is your face all red?"

"It's nothing!" Rua pulled his shirt up to hide his face. Sly laughed a little.

"Don't worry about it," he assured Ruka. She smiled.

"At least you're not fighting anymore."

* * *

Please R&R! 3 Hope everyone likes it!


End file.
